V5.14
** * Neuer Modus: ** Schwarzmarkt-Raufbolde * Neue Karte: Schlachterbrücke * Aktualisierung der Anzeige |Related = *Patchnotizen 5.14 }} Anstehende Skins * * * * * * ;Beschwörersymbole Datei:Beschwörersymbol897.jpg|Endstation Datei:Beschwörersymbol898.jpg|Goldene Karte Datei:Beschwörersymbol899.jpg|Graves Datei:Beschwörersymbol900.jpg|Twisted Fate Datei:Beschwörersymbol902.jpg|Gangplank Datei:Beschwörersymbol903.jpg|Bilgewasser Datei:Beschwörersymbol901.jpg|Graves vs. Twisted Fate The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Augenskin Mutterschlange.jpg|Mutterschlange Augenskin Schlachterflotte.jpg|Schlachterflotte League of Legends V5.14 Champions ; * Gangplank, die Salzwassergeißel, wird mit Veröffentlichung von 5.14 aktualisiert. In seinem Aktualisierungsartikel erfahrt ihr Einzelheiten über sein neues Aussehen und seine Fertigkeiten ; * Allgemein ** Miss Fortune und ihre Skins wurden grafisch überarbeitet, haben neue Modelle und Texturen (abgesehen von Arcade-Miss Fortune), neue Effekte und Animationen, neue Zaubersymbole und ein aktualisiertes Standardsplash erhalten! * ** Verursacht nun 150 % Schaden, falls der erste Schuss eine gegnerische Einheit tötet. ** Die Sprunglogik ist nun besser vorhersagbar. „Doppelschuss“ wird nun versuchen, ein Ziel direkt hinter dem ersten zu finden. Findet es kein Ziel, springt es zum nächsten Ziel in einem 60°-Winkel. ** Sprungwinkel: 100 Grad ⇒ 60 Grad * ** Verursacht keine Klaffenden Wunden mehr. ** Gewährt bei Aktivierung den Lauftempobonus von „Landgang“. ** Abklingzeit: 16 Sekunden ⇒ 12 Sekunden * ** Verlangsamung: 25/35/45/65 % ⇒ 40/45/50/55/60 % ; * ** Führt nun nicht mehr dazu, dass Monster ausflippen, regenerieren oder sich sonst wie unnatürlich benehmen ; * ** Erhält kein Angriffstempo auf Grundlage von Azirs Abklingzeitverringerung mehr. * ** Erhält nun passiv 20/30/40/50/60 % Angriffstempo * ** Schlägt den ersten getroffenen Champion nicht mehr hoch. ; * ** Gewährt nun im Gebiet um das „Ergreifen“ kurzzeitig Sicht. ; * ** Kosten: 60/70/80/90/100 Mana ⇒ 50/60/70/80/90 Mana * ** Abklingzeit: 15/13/11/9/7 ⇒ 13/11,5/10/8,5/7 ; * ** Betäubungsdauer: 1/1,25/1,5/1,75/2 Sekunden ⇒ 1,6/1,7/1,8/1,9/2 Sekunden * ** Schaden bei einem Treffer durch kleine Spinnen: 10/20/30/40 normaler Schaden ⇒ 10/20/30/40 magischer Schaden ** Bonusfaktor bei einem Treffer durch kleine Spinnen: 0,1 Fähigkeitsstärke ⇒ 0,15 Fähigkeitsstärke ** Lauftempo der kleinen Spinnen: 345 ⇒ 355 ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die kleinen Spinnen sich 4 Sekunden lang nicht bewegten und nicht angriffen, nachdem zum ersten Mal ausgelöst wurde. ; * ** Schaden: 40/55/70/85/100 ⇒ 40/50/60/70/80 * ** Verlangsamung: 30/50/70 % ⇒ 40/60/80 % ; * Allgemein ** Empfohlene Gegenstände aktualisiert * ** Reiht sich nun ordentlich ein, um ausgeführt zu werden, nachdem ihr normaler Angriff abgeschlossen ist. * ** Reiht sich nun ordentlich ein, um ausgeführt zu werden, nachdem ihr normaler Angriff abgeschlossen ist. ; * ** Verursacht keinen Schaden mehr an Gegnern, die nicht ins Ziel genommen werden können. ** Verursacht keinen Schaden mehr an Gegnern, die aus der Reichweite von „Flammenspeier“ raus sind. * ** Verursacht keinen Schaden mehr an Gegnern, die nicht ins Ziel genommen werden können. ; * DAUER DER STEIGERUNG 10 Sekunden ⇒ 6 Sekunden * ** Schaden: 60/95/130/165/200 ⇒ 60/85/110/135/160 * ** Schaden: 50/66/82/98/116 ⇒ 36/52/68/84/100 ** Bonusfaktor: 0,3 Fähigkeitsstärke ⇒ 0,2 Fähigkeitsstärke ; * ** Schaden: 80/115/150/185/220 ⇒ 80/125/170/215/260 * ** Bonusfaktor des zusätzlichen Schadens: 4/5/6 % zusätzliches Leben ⇒ 4/6/8 % zusätzliches Leben ** Abklingzeit: 160/130/100 Sekunden ⇒ 120/110/100 Sekunden ; * ** Abklingzeit: Beginnt, wenn ein Ziel getroffen wird ⇒ Beginnt beim Auslösen des Angriffs ** Der Angriff von „Hechtrolle“ wird aufgebraucht, selbst wenn das Ziel mitten im Flug unverwundbar wird. ; * ** Der Wirbelwind von „Stahlsturm“ versieht das erste Ziel nun wie vorgesehen mit Treffereffekten. Gegenstände ; * Manaregeneration: 3 Mana pro Sekunde während des Kampfes gegen Monster ⇒ 4 Mana pro Sekunde, während des Kampfes gegen Monster ; * Verwandelt normalen Angriffsschaden nicht mehr in magischen Schaden. * Flächenschaden: Wirkt nur auf Monster. * Verursacht doppelten Schaden am ersten getroffenen Monster. ; * Komponenten: + + + 480 Gold * Mana: 250 * Rüstung: 35 * Fähigkeitsstärke: 50 * Abklingzeitverringerung: +10 % * EINMALIG, AKTIV Stellt Verbindung mit Verbündetem im Ziel her. Dadurch werden alle anderen Verbindungen deines Ziels entfernt (60 Sekunden Abklingzeit). * EINMALIG, PASSIV – VERBINDUNG Wenn ihr innerhalb von 1000 Einheiten zueinander steht, generieren du und dein Verbündeter Ladungen, die sich steigern lassen, und wenn 100 erreicht sind, 8 Sekunden anhalten. Angriffe oder Fähigkeiten generieren zusätzliche Ladungen. Ist das Maximum an Ladungen erreicht, werden beim Verursachen von Schaden alle Ladungen aufgebraucht und sowohl deine Fähigkeitsstärke als auch die deines Verbündeten um 20 % und die Chance auf kritische Treffer 6 Sekunden lang auf 50 % erhöht. Bilgewasser: Gezeitenbrand * Champion-Aktualisierungen für und * Sechs Bilgewasser-Themenskins * Neue Bilgewasser-Augen und -Symbole * Die ARAM-Karte „Schlachterbrücke“ * Schwarzmarkt-Raufbolde, unser nächster vorgestellter Spielmodus * Ein ganz besonderer Gast-Sprecher für alle Spielmodi * Neue Musik in der Kluft der Beschwörer und auf der Schlachterbrücke Kluft der Beschwörer * Die Zeitanzeigen für Drache und Baron werden nun für beide Teams sofort aktualisiert, unabhängig davon, ob ihr den jeweiligen Tod sehen konntet. * Drache und Baron verfügen über einen neuen globalen Todesschrei. ; * Bezauberungen und Spott werden den Krabbler an Ort und Stelle halten, anstatt ihn zu verwirren. * Bezauberungen, Spott, Furcht und Flucht schwächen Krabbler wie alle anderen starken Kontrollen auch. * entfernt nun ordnungsgemäß die Resistenzen des Krabblers. Todesrückblick * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den der Todesrückblick die drei niedrigsten Schadensquellen anstatt der drei höchsten anzeigte. Fehlerbehebungen * kann den nicht mehr mit bewegen. * unterbricht nun gegnerische Rückrufe, falls es direkt auf diesen gezaubert wird. * Es wurden ein paar Fehler behoben, durch die Beeinträchtigungspartikel (bspw. ) selbst dann bestehen blieben, wenn der Effekt mithilfe von entfernt wurde. en:V5.14 es:V5.14 pl:V5.14 Kategorie:Patch Notes